Long Live FairyTail!
by Usagi Hana
Summary: With Makarov gone, Fairy Tail began to vanish. Lucy and Gray were dating at the time, and knew they had to protect their home and guild. Oneshot! GraLu!


**Welcome to a GrayLu oneshot written by yours truely! Plz review!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

><p>Long live FairyTail!<p>

FairyTail? That is a name I haven't heard in awhile, and believe me, I am twenty-four, and the guild closed down when I was eighteen. A lot has happened in the last six years, including the fact that Master Makarov died and after that FairyTail just… died with him. Everything changed, and for all I know it will continue to change. I was dating Gray at the time, and I was the happiest I could be.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

"NATSU!" Gray came into the guild running towards our usual table, and punched Natsu in the face.

"Sheesh Gray, why don't you just hit me while you're at it?" I muttered, sitting next to Natsu. Gray had only missed hitting me by a long shot, while Natsu was knocked out on my lap. Gray noticed this and grew angry, throwing Natsu off me.

"Get your stinkin' paws off my girl, you pig!" Gray pulled me up, and I just began giggling.

"BE QUIET EVERYONE!" Makarov began to grow big, scaring all of us. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY VIO-" All of a sudden Makarov stopped, clutching his chest. He grew small again, and started wheezing.

"M-Master?" Erza began to walk towards the shrunken Makarov, and grew wearisome.

"I-I…" Makarov tried to speak, but then collapsed onto the floor, not breathing.

"MASTER!" All of us yelled in unison, scared for our masters' life.

We all surrounded Makarov, checking his pulse and wondering if he was still alive. Not long after, an ambulance came and Makarov was declared dead. We all sobbed at the thought of never seeing our Master again. I cried in Gray's chest as he tried to calm me down.

"What will happen to FairyTail?" I heard Natsu question, sobbing quietly.

"We don't have anyone to take over Master's job, so more than likely the council will shut us down." Erza thought, startling the rest of us. We didn't know how right she was, so we all just thought to brush off her remark. I, on the other hand, kept her words lingering in my mind, and I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my rental home with Gray, who wanted to spend the night with me just in case I had a mental breakdown. I knew he was such a caring man, and I took advantage of that. "What do you think will happen to us?" I asked as I undressed into my pajamas. Gray just continued staring at me, and I knew exactly what he wanted. "I thought you wanted to comfort me tonight," I began to argue, but Gray pulled me towards him.<p>

"I do want to comfort you, but what will you give me in return for helping you?" Gray placed me on his lap, and began kissing my neck.

"Atleast turn off the lights, please." And I let Gray continue.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning to a sleeping Gray and a naked me. "Gray…" I nudged Gray's elbow, wanting to wake him up.<p>

"Mhhmmmm…" Gray kicked my thigh, making me fall off the bed. I began giggling like I was drunk, and pulled Gray onto the floor with me. THUMP! "I'm up, mom, I'm awake!" Gray jumped, covering his self with my comforter. He stood for awhile, and noticed where he was. "Oh, hey babe, what happened and why am I here?" Gray stuttered, and I had a feeling he had drunk something last night in which I didn't see him drink. I hate it whenever Gray drinks when I'm around.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was past nine. "GRAY! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" I got up and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Hold on, Lucy, where are we going, babe?" Gray stumbled, and ran into the bathroom with me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at FairyTail astonished at the sight of the guild. What used to stand tall and proud, was now half torn down and looked like a construction site.<p>

"What the hell happened to FairyTail?" Gray clutched his fists, and I saw the anger in his eyes.

"I told you the council would come," We heard a voice behind us. There stood Erza Scarlet, looking as if she was about to cry. Not long after Natsu came, and he ran straight into the guild, demanding who was the cause of this. "WHO TORE IT DOWN? ANSWER ME, YOU PUNKS!" Erza held Natsu back, as Natsu began sobbing. I couldn't help but turn around and clutch onto Gray's shirt.

"Gray… this can't be happening." I became scared, and I wanted to go home, but Gray stayed to protest.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Gray, Natsu, Erza, and many more of the FairyTail guild members continued to protest. I brought all of them food each and everyday, but I feared the worst. I began to throw up, and I felt extremely drained, but I knew I couldn't tell Gray, for he had enough on his plate.<p>

I arrived at the guild, and handed everyone their food. "Lunch is served, everyone!" I passed around the lunch sandwiches I had made for them, and everyone gladly took them.

"Did you bring the pillows, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, nibbling on her sandwich.

"Yeah…" I felt woozy, and placed my hand on my forehead. "Gray, honey, do I have a fever?" I asked, wanting Gray to touch my forehead, and he sure enough did.

"Sort of, but it's just a slight fever." Gray stared at me with his caring eyes, and placed me in his lap. "Do you feel sick, babe?" Gray caressed my face, not minding the other people surrounding us.

"Yeah, but Gray…" I muttered, "CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?" I stood up, which was a big mistake because I fell down again, and passed out.

"LUCY!" I heard everyone yell.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange room, and as I looked around I noticed Gray was sitting right next to me. "Gray…" I slowly got up, but was pushed back down by Gray's loving hands.<p>

"You need to rest, especially since…" Gray stopped for a moment, and then continued. "Lucy, you are three months pregnant." Gray looked me straight in the eyes, and I knew he was not lying to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, alittle shocked at the news. Gray slowly, but surely, nodded, and he clutched my hands. "Where's everyone else? What about the guild? Why are you here?" I wondered if I had interfered with Gray's protesting, but he didn't look that bothered about it.

"Lucy, I can always continue protesting. What is more important now is the fact that you are carrying my child." Gray lifted me off the bed, and stood me up. "Lucy, I love you and that will never change. Will you marry me?" He stared at me, while I stood dumbfounded by Gray's question.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I love you." Gray answered back.

"No, I already knew that! What was the thing you said after that?"

"Will you…" Gray mumbled, making it hard for me to hear.

"What? I can't hear you, Gray!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME ALREADY?" Gray became annoyed, and I felt my eyes tear up.

"I will." I muttered, and Gray hugged me. I pushed him away, though, wanting to ask him something else. "What about FairyTail?"

"I promise you, Lucy babe, no matter how long it will take, FairyTail will stand tall and proud again." Gray lowered his face closer to mine, and our lips met.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback:<p>

Gray and I are happily married now, and Natsu also married. Jellal and Erza are engaged, and I am sure more is to come. I had our baby, which is a proud and healthy boy, who is named Makarov. I am sure that in a few more months, all of us will have enough money to rebuild our pride and home, FairyTail.

No matter how big the obstacles will be, all of us will always dodge them and like Gray had said, "FairyTail will stand tall and proud again." It is just in a matter of time…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZZ!<strong>

**~Usagi Hana~**


End file.
